


El Embajador Sueco

by Hojaverde



Series: Prompts de Profanadores [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Diplomacy, Flirting, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Pre-Slash, coqueteos ministeriales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: No había sido su intención espiarles. Estaba allí escondida precisamente porque no había querido interrumpirles y también, por qué no, para saber de una vez qué pasaba entre ellos.





	El Embajador Sueco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waterflai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterflai/gifts).



> Como sois un poco cotillas... XD me habéis pedido varias versiones del flirteo de Harry y Draco que precede a la historia de Profanadores. Esto puede considerarse una segunda parte de En dos parpadeos. Juntos formarían una serie a la que llamaría "Coqueteos Ministeriales" ;) Pero como ya estamos dentro de una serie (prompts), nos lo imaginamos.
> 
> Esto también es la respuesta al reto número 9 de Waterflai.
> 
> "El punto de vista/reacción de Hermione que todo lo sabe y de todo se da cuenta cuando comienza el flirteo entre Harry y Draco, cómo pretenden ser discretos pero en realidad no... Tal como pedían más abajo, la historia de sus coqueteos en los pasillos del ministerio, en las fiestas y por Dios, Hermione rodando los ojos cada vez que los pilla xD (alguna interactuación con Blaise, que también se entera de todo?)"
> 
> Pedías varias cosas, pero el coqueteo en las fiestas ya está hecho y a Blaise... me lo guardo para otro momento ^^ ¡Espero que te guste!

 

  

**El Embajador Sueco**

 

A lo mejor se creían que eran discretos. A Harry le conocía muy bien y sabía que era perfectamente posible que no se estuviese dando cuenta. Pero Draco… Draco vivía de la diplomacia, de esconder cada una de sus emociones, y si en ese momento las estaba mostrando con luces de neón, no podía tratarse de un descuido sino de una estrategia bien planeada. Que le diese igual hacerlo en un pasillo del Ministerio, a la vista de cualquiera que quisiese verlos, era lo que tenía desconcertada a Hermione.

— ¿No has dormido bien? – preguntaba Harry mientras señalaba la taza de café que llevaba Draco en las manos. Una pregunta inocente que, a tres metros de distancia y tras aquella columna, sonaba a cualquier cosa menos eso.

— No mucho.

— Tenías reunión con el embajador sueco, ¿no? ¿Fueron difíciles las negociaciones?     

— De hecho, no. Acabamos enseguida, pero el embajador se empeñó en conocer Londres y lo que iba a ser una cena y un par de copas, se alargó hasta que ha cogido el traslador esta mañana.

— Ah…                                                                                                

¿Harry estaba haciendo un puchero? Hermione sintió ganas de restregarse los ojos, pero sabía que nada iba a cambiar si lo hacía. La sonrisa de gato satisfecho que había puesto Draco daba muestras de que sí: eso era lo que Harry estaba haciendo. Y no se podía confiar en que un Slytherin de caza no estrechase un poco más el cerco.

— Quién iba a decir que nuestro invitado tuviese tanta energía… — dijo Draco, apoyándose de forma casual contra la pared oscura. Harry picó el anzuelo como buen Gryffindor.

— ¿Fuisteis al Londres muggle?

La pregunta pareció descolocar a Draco durante un par de segundos. Hermione tampoco le encontró mucho sentido. Pero cuando Draco le dijo que no, Harry dejó atrás los pucheros para sonreír como cuando atrapaba la snitch en los partidos de Quidditch de La Madriguera.

— ¿Por qué iba a querer conocer el embajador el Londres muggle? – dijo Draco.

Hermione había contestado a muchas preguntas en su vida. De hecho, era una de sus aficiones favoritas, pero estaba casi segura de que aquélla no era una pregunta, por mucho que la entonación fuese la de una. Y debía estar en lo cierto porque Harry no le contestó, sino que se apoyó de la misma forma de Draco contra la pared, sin dejar de sonreírle.

— Lee la ley que te envié ayer, al menos las marcas de color rojo. Con eso sobrevivirás a la reunión con Kingsley.

Así que Draco seguía ayudando a Harry con la legislación. Y, aparentemente, también a recolocar las solapas torcidas de su túnica de auror.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que no la he leído ya?

— Potter, que nos conocemos.

— Nos conocemos a medias, Malfoy.

Hermione sintió el deseo repentino de desaparecer de allí. No había sido su intención espiarles. Estaba allí escondida precisamente porque no había querido interrumpirles y también, por qué no, para saber de una vez qué pasaba entre ellos. Pero lo que pasaba era tan claro en ese momento que Hermione se sentía una intrusa en ese mundo de dos.

Por suerte, Percy Weasley no tenía ningún recato en romper burbujas ajenas. Se acercó hacia ellos con pasos contundentes y se detuvo frente a Draco, alzando la barbilla tanto como le era posible.

— Malfoy, llevo un buen rato buscándote.

Draco se separó de la pared y enderezó su espalda. Los años de Hogwarts habían quedado muy atrás y ahora era él el que miraba a Percy desde sus centímetros de ventaja.

— Embajador Malfoy para ti, Weasley.

Percy frunció el ceño y se tragó las palabras que Hermione veía apelotonándose desde su ego en su garganta, para decir las que de verdad importaban.

— Tenemos al embajador sueco en conexión por red flú, quiere hablar contigo.

Hermione sabía que Draco no aplazaría esa comunicación. Por el bien de las relaciones internacionales, había conversaciones que no se evitaban. Draco suspiró y se volvió hacia Harry.

— Nos vemos esta tarde en la reunión, Potter – le dijo, antes de alejarse por el pasillo sin molestarse en seguir a Percy.

Lo que Draco no llegó a ver fue cómo Harry se desinflaba de nuevo contra la pared, con el ceño fruncido y murmurando algo entre dientes que, por lo que Hermione pudo interpretar, tenía que ver con Suecia. Se rio sin poder evitarlo. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía a Harry celoso. Draco le había atrapado en una red de malentendidos, pero en eso ella podía echarle una mano.

Salió de su escondite, avanzando hacia Harry mientras fingía leer los pergaminos que llevaba en las manos.

— Hermione…

— Buenos días, Harry. Justo te estaba buscando.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— ¿Has leído el borrador del acuerdo con Suecia que nos ha pasado Malfoy?

Harry se rascó la nuca y evitó mirarla a los ojos. A Hermione le recordó al Harry de Hogwarts que le pedía sus trabajos para copiarlos. Tenía suerte de que, en esta ocasión, su pereza para la burocracia no fuese el objetivo de la conversación.

— Te aconsejo que la leas. Estoy muy sorprendida de que Draco haya conseguido un texto tan innovador teniendo en cuenta lo anciano que es el embajador.

Como suponía, con esa información Hermione consiguió captar toda la atención de Harry.

— ¿El de Suecia? ¿Es tan mayor?

— Yo diría que si no llega a los cien años, debe andar muy cerca.

— Será cabrón…

Los ojos de Harry brillaron tras los cristales de sus gafas. Su sonrisa estaba de vuelta y su expresión se había cargado de la determinación de la venganza. Mejor, mucho mejor.

— ¿Perdona? – dijo Hermione, siguiendo con su obra de teatro.

— Oh, nada, nada. Me he acordado de otra cosa, lo siento.

— No hay problema. Iba a tomar algo a la cafetería, ¿me acompañas?

— Claro, te acompaño.

Hermione no creía que fuese posible otro final más que el obvio para aquella guerra de seducción declarada. Todavía no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero al menos ese día había sido posible equilibrar la batalla.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
